A vehicle infotainment system is used to provide several features and functions including navigation information and music to an occupant while traveling to a destination. The vehicle infotainment system provides settings to allow configuration of the features and functions based on occupants' preferences. The settings may be manually configured once the occupant enters the vehicle. For example, a new destination may be entered into a navigation system by the vehicle occupant to provide navigation directions.
The vehicle infotainment system may receive additional features and functions from a connected device such as a smartphone provided by application developers. For example, these features and functions have included fitness, music, and navigation applications. The smartphone features and functions may be integrated with the vehicle infotainment system. The smartphone communicating with the vehicle infotainment system may bring additional features and functions to the vehicle occupant. The settings for the smartphone features and functions may be manually adjusted at the smartphone or the vehicle infotainment system.